crittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Brown
Bradley “Brad” Brown (Scott Grimes) is the main protagonist of Critters and Critters 2. He is a young boy from a farming community, who bravely fights against the Crites when they invade his home and his town. Role Although portrayed as a brat in the first film, Brad is shown to be both brave and resourceful when the Crites attack. He cares about his pet cat, Chewie; enough to go alone into the Crite infested farmhouse to retrieve him. Despite the town universally hating him after the events of the first film, this doesn't deter him from visiting his grandmother. He maintains to eat red meat despite his grandmother's lectures. His bravery and compassion show mostly in Critters 2, when Megan's father chides him for the majority of the film, yet Brad saves both him and his daughter from Crite attacks. Brad also gets annoyed with Wesley when he refuses to stop his car to help others, yelling out "You chickenshit!" Critters In the first film, Brad shows an interest in fireworks and explosives, as well as his personal slingshot. This annoys his father Jay, leading to an incident where his friend Charlie accidentally hits Brad's sister, April, with the slingshot. Brad covers for Charlie and takes the blame, leading Jay to send him to bed without supper. A rebellious Brad climbs out of his window, when he sees the Crites' ship in the sky. Wanting to investigate, he climbs onto a tree's branches when an earthquake hits (caused by the Crites' ship landing), and is caught by Jay. They travel together to the fields (where they saw the ship heading) and find the half-eaten cattle. Soon, the family discover the Crites when Jay is attacked in the basement, while Brad realises that April is still in the barn, and rushes to rescue her as she and her boyfriend Steve are attacked by a Crite. He saves her by flinging a firework at the Crite, causing it to eat it and internally explode. Inside the house, the family are eventually attacked when the Crites smash through the windows. Brad grabs the family's shotgun and attempts to shoot a Crite emerging from a sofa, when he trips and accidentally shoots the ceiling fan, which falls and crushes the Crite attacking him. As he runs upstairs, two Crites are in pursuit, and he sets fire to the carpet with an oil lamp, setting one Crite on fire and scaring the other one off. When the family barricade themselves in a bedroom, Brad offers to run for help and eventually encounters the Bounty Hunters, whom he brings back to the house. They destroy the majority of the remaining Crites, while Brad is attacked by the large Crite. The same Crite then kidnaps April (after the smaller ones immobilise her with barbs) and proceeds to leave in the spacecraft. Brad teams up with Charlie and sneaks into the ship, planning to blow the ship with a large stick of explosives. He saves April, but drops the explosive. Thanks to Charlie, they manage to cause a fire in the ship that eventually ignites the explosives and destroys the Crites' ship. Before they leave, the Bounty Hunters entrust Brad with a Communicator, which allows him to repair the Brown's destroyed home. He also reunites with his cat Chewie, and the family return home. Critters 2 It was said that Brad and his family moves to Kansas City sometime between the events of the first and second film, but however he returns by himself to Grover's Bend to visit his grandmother, much to the ridicule of the local residents, most of whom disbelieve his story and blame his family for the events of the first film, contributing it to hysteria. He laments his old friend Charlie's absence (as he had left Earth with the Bounty Hunters). After befriending local girl Megan Morgan, the two become suspicious when the sheriff is killed 'in a freak accident' on Easter morning. The Crite eggs were found in the Brown's barn by local antique dealer Len Quigley, and were sold as Easter eggs and distributed all over town. They start to hatch, which is what resulted in the sheriff's death. Brad and Megan encounter a hysterical Sal near Quigley's shop, where they discover a whole pack of Crites eating the rest of Len's body. Escaping, they find the Crites have overrun most of the town, and Brad uses the Communicator to recall the Bounty Hunters (who were en route to Earth anyway). After most of the town takes refuge in a church and Lee (one of the Bounty Hunters is killed), Brad formulates a plan to lure the hundreds of Crites into the frozen burger factory, and detonate the building destroying them all. The plan works, but the Crites unite as a single ball and roll back to town, intent on wreaking havoc. Brad and Megan attempt to ram it off the road, but they crash their truck over a haystack. They are all eventually saved by Charlie, who rams the Bounty Hunter's ship into the ball. With the Crites dead, Brad makes his leave from Grover's Bend, not before kissing Megan and finding out that Charlie is still alive, having parachuted before the ship collided with the Crite ball. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Critters characters Category:Critters 2 characters